Eypon's "Anetnnas"(and satelitte dishes)
by DrAgOnWiNgZ
Summary: Duo thinks that Eypon looks like it has antenna's and satelitte dishes so he decides to bother Zechs, later, he finds Heero, Trowa and Wufei in a bookstore. Weird huh? Don't worry in the story it'll all make sense...sorta...


Epyon's "Antenna"  
  
Duo:*points at Epyon* Ohhhh looky looky! There's Zechs and Epyon!  
Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Quatre:....?  
Duo:*clasps his hands together in admiration* Wow!!!! It looks soooo cool!!  
*runs over to the Gundam*  
Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Quatre: *sigh and follows Duo*  
Duo:*stops in the middle of running* Hey! What's that pointy thingy up there?   
*points to Epyon's head piece thingy* Looks sorta like...  
Trowa:...  
Quatre: Yes..?  
Duo: *thinks for a moment* An antenna!!!  
Heero: *sends an icy stare at Duo*  
Wufei: Stupid, immature, weakling!  
Trowa, Quatre and Heero:/..\() ///_'() -_-()*sweatdrop*   
Duo: And those things on the side of his head look like ears! maybe they're   
secretly supposed to be satellite dishes!! Ohhh Maybe Zechs watches satellite TV  
and listens to the radio while he's fighting!! *scurries up to the cockpit*  
Quatre: Doesn't Epyon have the ZERO system installed? So how can he watch TV?   
Heero:Duh..Duo's just being hiz own stupid self, like always..  
Duo: *pops his head in the cockpit* Hi!  
Zechs: What do you want?  
Duo: Hey, whatcha doin? Huh huh huh? Ohh are you watching TV?  
i wanna watch too!! *squeezes in with Zechs*  
Zechs:OWW!! DAMN YOU FOOL!! U JUST HAPPNED TO SIT ON MY PICTURE OF NOIN!!  
WHAT SHITTY TV ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! CAN I NOT HAVE ANY TIME TO MYSELF?  
Duo: *picks up the picture* Ohh she looks ugly too...im sorry i cracked  
it but don't worry, the cracks probably made her look better!   
Zechs: GO TO HELL AND GIMME THAT!! *GRABS THE PICTURE AND HUGS IT*  
DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT NOIN LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE!  
All:*stops and stares*  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: Hey!!! You aren't supposed to cuss and my dubber wuz supposed to  
make sure of that...where is he anyway? *looks around and then sees the dubber   
on the couch*  
Dubber: *snoring* ZZzzz....  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: *sighs* WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!  
Dubber:Zz..!!! WHAT THE HELL? YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO USE CUSS WORDS!  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: /..\() ahem... nevermind..please continue…  
Duo:*eyes start to water* WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Quatre: *appears at the door* Aww..it's ok Duo, Zechs was just overreacting   
weren't you Zechs? *glares at Zechs who glares back*  
Duo: *still whimpering and sniffleing* I-I'm S-Sorry *sniff,sniff*  
i jus wanted to see your satellite TV.  
Zechs:*on the verge of losing control* WHAT FKN SATELLITE TV?!?  
Dubber:*slaps Zechs*  
Zechs:owie..  
Dubber: Sorry, had to be done. Go on.  
Quatre: He thinks Epyon's head piece iz an antenna  
Zechs:*stares in disbelief, then smirks*  
Qautre:Zechs...*mouths* Don't laugh. don't laugh...  
Zechs:*turning red with laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Duo:*glares at Zechs* That's so cruel! *punches Zechs in the face* Hmph   
*tosses his braid as he turns to go out*  
Qautre: Told you not to laugh  
Zechs: @-@ Who are you??? Where am i?? Mommy....  
Qautre: *rolls his eyes and jumps out of the cockpit*   
Duo: *lands on the ground* Hey, where is everybody?  
Quatre: *lands next to Duo* Where's everybody?  
Duo: Wait! I know, the bookstore!  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: Wha..!?! Yo, hang on a sec...  
Duo: Hey! *cocks an eyebrow* Where'd you come from??  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: From Spandex Space.. no really, I'm weird person who's writing this stupid fic! And...Y'ALL ARE SORTA OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!  
Duo: Out of character? Of course! We're not filming an episode right now..  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: Yea, well everyone except you is out of character…anyways, you're still in a fanfic!! Heero hasn't even said "omae o korosu" yet!!!! What's this world coming to??  
Quatre: Ohh!! Is that some kind of riddle?? Hmm..*thinks* I dunno, what is the world coming to? *grins childishly*  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: Heh heh () now do u see what i mean by "out of character"?  
Duo: Yea, talk about scary, he's startin to act like me now..  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: So, why would they be in a bookstore?  
Duo and Quatre: Come see for yourself! *opens the door then, zooms in different directions, then they head over to the Cafe*  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: *walks over to the Cafe* Heh..heh...O_o ()   
Trowa: *reading Lions, King of the Forest with Acrobatics in his lap while drinking coffee*   
Wufei: *reading Justice for All with The Strong and the Weak next to him while drinking herbal tea*  
Quatre: *reading The Pacifist and drinking a softdrink*  
Duo: *reading Shinigami:The God of Death and drinking a slurpie*  
Heero:*reading The Perfect Soldier with War,Love and Peace on the table, while drinking coffee* Hey you guys, listen to this! This story is about a guy who was created to b a "perfect soldier" and he goes around sayin "omae o korosu" and laughs whenever something blows up.   
Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Quatre: We all know what that's like...  
Heero: Actually, he sounds sorta like me! Oh wow im in a book!   
All:*sweatdrop* ()  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: Heh well I'll let them read for awhile...hey..what's Zechs up to?*looks at Zechs*  
Zechs:*sitting in Epyon watching TV and listening 2 music, thinking* "Whew, im glad they didn't find out that there really is a sound system and Tv in here!"  
DrAgOnWiNgZ: Uh-huh ok...well...this is just too wierd..i need some aspirin... buh bye…  
All: Bye bye!!!!   



End file.
